movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuck Carbunkle
Tucker "Tuck" Cornelius Carbunkle, Jr. is Brad's younger brother, and Jenny's friend and next door neighbor. Background Tuck made his debut appearance in My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot. Appearance Tuck is a young boy with apricot-colored skin, black hair, and dark-colored eyes. He normally wears a red shirt with a black collar and a black stripe in the middle, blue jeans, and black shoes. Pilot First Art Todd had a different appearance in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons pilot, "My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot". He has green eyes, wears a red baseball cap, a white T-shirt, green pants and red shoes. Personality Tuck is the young protagonist introduced in "It Came From Next Door." He has a hyperactive personality and is easily excited. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *Tuck is one of Jenny's friends and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Relationships Brad Brad is Tuck's older brother. Even though Brad is much older, Tuck as shown on occasion to be more rational. However Brad sometimes ignores Tuck's ideas and plays the "I am the big brother" card, and the two display typical sibling rivalry. Even so, Brad and Tuck are almost always hanging out together outside of school, and Brad cares deeply about his little brother. Jenny Jenny is Tuck's friend and next-door neighbor, but when they first met (in episode 'My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot '), Tuck was afraid of her and thought she was evil, but after he witnessed her destroying an asteroid, he thought she was awesome. The two have been close friends ever since, and Tuck enjoys joining Jenny, his brother, and Sheldon when they go on adventures. Tuck also tends to rely on Jenny to help him with problems he faces. Sheldon Tuck often causes trouble for Sheldon, and they don't talk to each other much due to Tuck being younger. However, they often go on adventures together, and are still good friends. Tuck is also an avid admirer of the Silver Shell, who is, in fact, Sheldon. Wants to be the Silver Shell's sidekick as well, convincing Sheldon to let him be "The Tin Can" and fight crime with him in A Pain In My Sidekick. Foreign voice actors *Russian: Olga Zverova (season 1-2, some episodes of season 3), Olga Shorokhova (season 3) Trivia *Tuck is the youngest major character in the series. *He admires both Jenny and The Silver Shell as superheroes. *He enjoys flushing himself down the toilet. *He has a fear of giant wheels, hence his phobia of Ferris wheels (which he overcame in Raggedy Android). *His, Brad, and Jenny's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-10-21 at 10.54.43 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Characters